


Кулинарный неформат и серия артов: Книга рецептов

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Cooking, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Recipes, Traditional Art, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: Эмиль решил воспользоваться случаем и собрать несколько рецептов национальных кухонь.А с чего начинать такое дело, как не со сладкого!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж





	Кулинарный неформат и серия артов: Книга рецептов

**Author's Note:**

> Рецепты взяты с сайтов: [Дания](https://www.world-card.ru/strana-daniya/1424-interesnoe/kukhni-mira/datskaya-kukhnya/7373-risalamande-rozhdestvenskij-risovyj-desert), [Исландия](https://www.world-card.ru/strana-islandiya/1436-interesnoe/kukhni-mira/islandskaya-kukhnya/7652-vulkanicheskij-khleb-islandskij-rzhanoj-khleb-imeyushchij-sladkij-privkus), [Норвегия](https://www.world-card.ru/strana-norvegiya/1489-interesnoe/kukhni-mira/norvegiya-kukhnya/9723-vannbakkels-ili-paskhalnye-eklery), [Финляндия](https://e-finland.ru/info/cuisine/finskaya-vypechka-dlya-holodnoj-zimy/), [Швеция](https://eda.ru/recepty/vypechka-deserty/tort-princessa-80443).

**Название:** Рисовый пудинг - Дания  
[](https://imgur.com/up1KyuI)

**Название:** Вулканический хлеб - Исландия  
[](https://imgur.com/WNnnH1b)

**Название:** Пасхальные эклеры - Норвегия  
[](https://imgur.com/rFq0plT)

**Название:** Булочки с корицей - Финляндия  
[](https://imgur.com/I5aUVjn)

**Название:** Торт Принцесса - Швеция  
[](https://imgur.com/VMlyn3U)


End file.
